Bloodclan's New Queen
by XxHeartlessWarriorxX
Summary: Scourge lead Bloodclan into battle, resulting in an immense lose of cats for his 'clan.' His unknown daughter, Blaze, rises to take charge of Bloodclan. But her path to greatness is long a bloody. This is the untold tale of Blaze and how she took care of Bloodclan after her father died.
1. Scourge's Thoughts - Prolouge

_I stared up at Firestar, my thoughts stuck on the family I had. The fierce, blood thirsty killer, Scourge, did indeed have a family. No one really knew about them. Except for my second in command Bone. But even he didn't know both of my kits, or my mate, Mittens. I hated her now of course though, she had taken my daughter Moon back to being a kittypet. But my other daughter Flame, she stayed with me, she was training to take over if I died. Now, I was dying, and she was going to have to take over Bloodclan. Though most of Bloodclan had already died in this battle, I knew Blaze would find a way to bring our numbers up again. I choked on the blood in my mouth, my thoughts taking minutes but my death seconds. "You'll regret this Firestar. You'll regret this greatly. We'll be back..." I stuttered on my words, my eyes glazing over and my soul seeping away. Bloodclan was no longer mine. It was now in the paws of Blaze. The daughter of Scourge and Mittens. She would become the greatest leader to walk. But her path would be bloody._


	2. Chapter 1

I watched my father, a confused light in my eyes as he died away. "Bloodclan, retreat!" I screeched into the air, raking my claws across the muzzle of a small tabby tom. I hissed at him before chasing after my clan, my tail flowing behind me. I raced behind them, helping some now and then. _I'm going to have to take over now..._ I thought, pleasure filling my brain as I helped a tom up from the ground. "Come on Stone, make it home." "I know Blaze, I know." He murmured, getting to his paws and limping along beside me. We were best friends, Stone and I. I'd known him since I had followed my father home. We made it back to the alley, cats were already laying down, though our numbers were low, I noticed with a sad pain that Uncle Bone hadn't made it either. "Is everyone alright?" I yowled, jumping onto a dumpster, flinching as I landed on my right paw. I sat, lifting it to my face and licking at it gently. I heard meows of anger and my fathers name was cursed out. "Stop, now." I commanded with a hiss, narrowing my eyes and watching the cats look up at me. "You know Scourge was killed by that souless cat, Firestar." I spat out his name like venom before finishing. "So now, I'm going to be your leader." A small, white and silver female stood, glaring at me. "What about Bone, should'nt he be leader? You have no experiance." "She has every right to lead us though." A hard, cold voice growled from beside me. I glanced over and met the dark blue eyes of Stone. "If you wish to leave just because she is leading us, then go." He added quietly. "Bone is dead," I mewed, answering her question. "So I, Blaze, am the rightful ruler of the clan. I wish to be called of it. If I _ever_ hear of cats sneaking off to become kittypets, like my mother. They will be killed on spot." I hissed, my narrowed gaze sweeping over the whole clan. "Alright Blaze, but you know, Twig has also been working to become leader." Stone whispered in my ear, making it twitch. "You might have to work for your place amoung them." I looked over at him, seeing he was being completely serious. "Do I have anyone who wishes to challegene me? Or says that they deserve to be leader over me?" Several meows rose around me, some saying yes, others backing away towards the cold shadows. "You could'nt beat half of us if you tried." Someone sneered, stepping towards me. "Your tiny like Scourge, it's a wonder your not related!" I winced at the remark, leaping down to glare up at the pure white tom staring down into my eyes. "Shall we test that theory?" I asked icily, feeling Stone leap to my side instantly. He cowered slightly, but straightened up instantly, making me feel as if I had imagined the movement. "Of course, Blaze. It'd be my _pleasure_." He purred in answer, two she-cats coming to his side. I dipped my snow colored head and unsheathed my claws, stepping backwards and lashing my tail. "Alright Twig, if you think you can win, we can tr-" He cut me off, headbutting me to the ground and raking his claws across my cheek. I yowled out and thrashed underneath him, reaching for him and snagging a claw on his clipped ears. He snarled and turned himself, kicking a hindleg into my gut. I tried to catch my breath as he battered my face, hissing out names and words. After what felt like hours of him battering my face he stopped, backing up and sitting away from me. "Now go take care of your wounds." He hissed with a grin, lifting his paw up to his face, my blood dripping onto the pavement. I limped off, regreting everything. I finally stopped towards the edge of our so called 'territory.' I licked at my cut open paw. I knew how I was going to win the next battle against Twig. I'd have to learn from the clan cats. I felt a pelt brush against mine and purred, thinking it was Stone. "Hey Stone," I meowed, looking over. What I saw astounded me. "M-M-Moon?" I questioned, scooting away. "Hello dear sister." The black she-cat with a cresent on her chest purred. "H-H-How's mom?" I asked. "Mom's fine, though she misses you, she understands that you'll be like Dad. I saw what happened back there though." She leaned towards me and rasped a tounge over my ears. "What're you going to do, Blaze?" "I'm going to learn from that Thunderclan." I answered, looking away. "The ones that killed Scourge?" She asked, gasping. I nodded. "Yes, we aren't... Safe if we keep Bloodclan like it is now. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ the feeling of blood in my fur. But we need kits, and cats that can answer our questions on the past. We need a real clan. The only way to get one like that, is to observe their clans and make our clan like theres." I meowed quietly. "Thats almost like suicide Blaze, what if they catch you?" She questioned, her tail twitching against mine. "Who? Thunderclan? Or Twig?" I responded with my questions, closing my eyes. "Both," She mewed, I felt her eyes on me as she said it. "If Twig finds out, I'll be exiled and could possibly die. If Thunderclan finds out, I'll likely be chased out with plenty of wounds." I answered quietly. "Well, those are extreme things. Please be careful." She cautioned. "Your not going to yell at me? Or you know, lecture me?" I asked, glancing at her with wide, icy, blue eyes. "No, your're your own person. I can't tell you what to do. Just stay safe." She mewed quietly, cuffing me gently around the ears before padding off. I watched her walk away, wondering why she was so pretty. I headed back home, pondering how I was going to accomplish this.


End file.
